Communications systems allow two or more users to communicate by exchanging text, audio, video, or other forms of communications. For example, communications systems may allow a group of users to participate in a real-time video conversation. As mobile technology has proliferated and improved, communications applications have allowed users to communicate using devices with smaller displays. However, group call interfaces designed for large displays may not translate well to smaller displays.
A second issue relating to communications applications concerns the applications' main displays. Some communications applications attempt to identify the currently-active speaker display that speaker in a prominent portion of the interface. Conventional techniques for selecting and displaying an active speaker, however, often fail to identify the most relevant speaker in a call. As a result, the display of group video calls may appear disjointed, and less like a fluid conversation, to participants.